malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Picker
Picker was a member of the 7th Squad of the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii She was a head taller than the average Gadrobi.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, UK HB p.16 She was Blend's lover.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, UK HB p.149 Ganoes Paran thought her 'an old veteran' when he first met her.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.116 Her feet were rag-wrapped and she began picking at a tooth. This habit or using the phrase of 'the way I pick it' might have been the original inspiration for her name.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118-119 She spoke with a gravelly voice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.178 In her youth, she was abused by her father and ultimately slit his throat.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 Like many Malazan soldiers, her name was bestowed by the legendary Master Sergeant, Braven Tooth.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.252 In Gardens of the Moon Picker had the rank of Corporal in Sergeant Antsy's squad and was a survivor of the Siege of Pale. She met Ganoes Paran when he first arrived in Pale and gave him directions on where to find the sergeant.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118-120 Hers was the first face Paran saw when he regained consciousness following the attempt on his life. Assessing his wounds, she noted that they had not been Kalam's work and that they were at least an hour old.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141 In Memories of Ice After the events of the Gedderone Fête at Darujhistan, the Bridgeburners rejoined High Fist Dujek Onearm's now "renegade" army at Pale. Picker's squad was assigned to patrol the smuggler trails through Tahlyn Mountains between Pale and Darujhistan. There, she unthinkingly bought a set of three interlocking ivory arm torcs from the itinerant artisan, Munug. Blessed by Treach, they could not be removed once worn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75-77 Dujek allied with their former enemies Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake to fight the Pannion Domin. Cadre mage Spindle led Picker, Blend, Detoran, Hedge, and Trotts into the Warlord's command tent to steal Fiddler and Hedge's old card table. Rigged to win card games using the Deck of Dragons, it had been lost as a spoil of war when the Bridgeburner camp in Mott Wood was overrun. Spindle and the squad soon put the table back into action to swindle their fellow soldiers. But the presence of a new and heretofore unknown Master of the Deck card caused the plan to backfire, lightening their own purses.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 The allied armies marched towards Capustan which was besieged by the army of the Pannion Seer. Antsy's squad travelled by Quorl to the Vision Plain where they were tasked with waiting for Quick Ben. Captain Paran took the rest of the Bridgeburners to the Barghast Range to secure an alliance with the White Face Barghast clans.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8 During this time Picker's torcs began to painfully constrict and heat. They had to be repeatedly doused in water to bring them down to a bearable temperature.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.409Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.568 Once both adjectives were achieved the Bridgeburners reunited. By this time, Capustan had fallen and Captain Paran was eager for a fight. Picker and the Bridgeburners fought their way into the city past the Tenescowri using Moranth munitions. Advancing through the devastated city they stumbled upon Gruntle, the Mortal Sword of Treach. Gruntle requested Picker's torcs for himself and Picker was happy to be rid of them. The torcs unlocked at his request.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17 For a time she shared Antsy's anxiety and paranoia over Paran's leadership of the Bridgeburners, but the captain eventually gained her admiration and loyalty. She made a silent pledge to straighten up the squad for him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.577/602-603 After the siege was lifted and the Pannions defeated, the necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach approached Picker for directions to someone who could provide them supplies. Not knowing who he was and not caring for Bauchelain's haughty manner, she knocked him unconscious with a gauntleted fist to the face. Before Broach could come his partner's aid, Blend dropped him with a sword pommel to the skull. Picker advised the manservant, Emancipor Reese, to teach his masters the proper forms of address when they awoke.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.707 The Bridgeburners were assigned to reconnoiter the alliance's next target, the city of Coral. Along the way, Captain Paran promoted her to Lieutenant, second in command to himself, and charged her with keeping the Bridgeburners together as they approached the Pannion Seer's forces.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.907 During the Siege of Coral, Dujek sent the Bridgeburners into the city by Quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while the High Fist led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 Picker's squad fought K'ell Hunters with Moranth munitions in the streets surrounding the keep while Hedge and his sappers worked to gain entrance. Her squad was decimated by the undead K'Chain Che'Malle until the arrival of T'lan Imass First Sword Onos T'oolan gave them an opening to return to the keep. Once inside, Picker was nearly killed by a Hunter's attack but for Blend pushing her out of the way and Hedge's sacrificial use of a cusser.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.885-892Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.914-915 Amidst the hard fighting with the Seer's Urdomen and Seerdomin, Picker made a temporary alliance with Lady Envy to rescue Toc the Younger in return for magically healing her soldiers. After retrieving Toc's body, Picker led the few surviving Bridgeburners back outside just before Anomander Rake crushed the keep from above with Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.916-917/938/940 After the battle, Picker and the Bridgeburners retrieved their fallen companions from the rubble. They were joined by Rake who apologised for toppling the keep around them. Calling her and her surviving squad "worthy company", he received Picker's approval to entomb the fallen within Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.973-976/979 Reunited with Paran, Picker confessed his faith in her leadership had been misplaced with disastrous results. But Paran refused to agree and his opinion was backed up by Dujek.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991 Dujek allowed Picker and the surviving Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 They went to Darujhistan where Antsy convinced her and Blend to use their accumulated back pay to establish K'rul's Bar in the Elder God's former temple.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In The Bonehunters Quick Ben told Fiddler and Kalam that contrary to reports there had been some survivors in Coral and named Picker as one of those now living in Darujhistan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.118 Ganoes Paran also mentioned Picker as one of the survivors when he came across Apsalar and told her that those survivors had bought K'rul's Bar in Darujhistan and that he had been treated well enough amongst them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.308 In Toll the Hounds ] On her way back to K'rul's Bar, Picker was ambushed by Dester Thrin of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild who had taken on a contract on the owners of Krul's Bar. She killed him with a longsword which she had hidden under a long cloak.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, UK HB p.16/17/19 In The Crippled God (Information needed) In Orb Sceptre Throne (Information needed) Notes and references de:Tippa pl:Wykałaczka Category:Females Category:Bridgeburners Category:Corporals